Kili Betrothed
by Samhoku
Summary: This is about Kili becoming betrothed to a young women/dwarf named Denilah. This is what could have happened if Smaug never took over and Thorin had the chance to find a suitable wife for Kili. Rated T to be on the safe side. May have blood and gore. And drinking, cause thats what dwarfs do.
1. Chapter 1

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect.**

Chapter

Kili stared at his uncle in horror, the man had decided to betroth him to someone. This meant that Kili couldn't decide for himself who he wanted to marry. Thorin looked at Kili and asked, "Is there a problem with the women I have deemed fit?"

Kili looked at the sketch of the young dwarf maid and shook his head, "No sir." In appearance there was nothing wrong with the women. Kili sighed then looked at Thorin, "What about my brother?"

Thorin muttered, "Fili is being difficult. I will find someone for him in due time."

Kili half smiled then looked back down at the drawing, she looked beautiful. Kili asked, "Did you meet her?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, looking indignant, "Yes, of course. She is thin for a dwarf, but I do believe you will like her."

Kili decided to trust his uncle, "Alright, when do I meet her?" Kili looked at his uncle with curiosity, "Is there anything I should know about her?"

Thorin eyed his nephew suspiciously. He was taking it very well, unlike Fili. Fili had locked himself in his room and refused to come out except to use the bathroom and eat. Thorin rubbed his beard, "You meet her tomorrow. The only think you should know is that she can be headstrong at one moment and then silent as the grave the next."

Kili nodded a little then looked back at the picture. The sketch was elaborate and actually had color. She was paleish and had long black hair, black eyes, and she was looking at a book in her hands.

Kili looked at his uncle to find Thorin studying him. Thorin commented, "Yes, I think you will like her." Thorin walked away from Kili and to talk to Kili's mother.

* * *

The next day Kili was waiting outside for the young women. He was ordered to bring her in the mountain. The horses came and Kili felt awkward, standing there with Fili. Fili recovered first by the amount of people with her. He addressed the person who was obviously in charge, "Hello, I am Fili nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. This is my brother Kili, who is betrothed to your lady. We are to escort you all into the main hall where Thorin is waiting for you."

The dwarf nodded once then started towards the door. He took of his helmet and looked back at the others. They all dismounted and then walked in, Fili led the way with Kili. They couldn't see the young dwarf.

Once they got there one of the dwarfs took off the helmet and it was the women dwarf. She said in a calm voice, "I am sorry Sir Thorin to come here dressed in mens clothes. My people where attacked by Orcs, they where searching for me, so I had to disguise myself."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should be impressed, "Lady Denilah, your disguise was clever. I believe you have already met my charming nephews." Thorin looked pointedly at Kili who came to stand by Thorin. Thorin looked at Kili then said, "Lady Denilah, this is Kili, the nephew you will be marrying."

Lady Denilah did her best to do a curtsy even though she was dressed in pants, "Its a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kili."

Kili looked amused, wondering if she called everyone sir, "The pleasure is mine, Lady Denilah."

Fili was proud of his sibling, Kili was finally speaking to the girl. Fili gave Kili a thumbs up until Thorin shot him a fierce look. Fili would have been happy to crawl into a hole somewhere.

Thorin said dryly, "Why don't you and Lady Denilah go for a walk? Show her around the mountain." Kili knew it wasn't so much of a question as an order. He walked up to Lady Denilah and offered her his arm, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Denilah looked at Thorin then at Kili, "Of course." She put her hand in his arm then allowed him to guide her around the mountain.

* * *

"Do you always listen to your uncle?" Denilah asked Kili with curiosity, she watched the dwarf out of the corner of her eye.

Kili looked at the ground, "Yes, he is scary."

Denilah smiled a little then rubbed his arm with her thumb, gaining Kili's attention, "He really isn't that scary. He is bitter."

Kili looked at Denilah then away from her, "He has a reason to be bitter. Orcs attacked and killed his wife and my father."

Denilah was silent and watched where she was walking. She finally found some words to say, "I am very sorry for your losses."

Kili said quietly, "I am too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect.**

Chapter

Kili and Denilah walked around for quite some time before Kili started walking back. Denilah said quietly, "Can we walk around a little more before we have to be under the steely gaze of your uncle?"

Kili half smiled and looked down at the beautiful dwarf, "Of course." He made a detour, "Lets meet my mother, I am sure she will be happy to meet you."

Denilah allowed Kili to guide her and she asked, "Can you tell me about yourself?" She looked up at Kili, watching as his eyes turned to her face.

Kili gave a smile then said, "Sure. I am Eighteen, my brother is Twenty. I love to eat, drink, and read. I enjoy sword fighting with my uncle, each time I learn something new. What about you?"

Denilah had to think about that, "I like swords and archery, I am Eighteen, I love reading the history of middle earth. I love eating and reading. Drinking, not so much. It confuses your mind."

Kili gave her a comical look, "I am not confused."

Denilah held back a giggle, "Whatever you say, my darling."

Kili flushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had called him her darling, "Did Thorin happen to tell you when we would be married?"

Denilah looked curious, "No, as a matter of fact he didn't."

Kili appeared just as curious as Denilah, "I wonder if he is still looking for someone for Fili so there can be a double wedding."

Denilah laughed, "I certainly hope not, he doesn't seem like he wants to get married anytime soon."

Kili smiled, looking down at Denilah. He walked to his mothers door and knocked on it, "I think my mother will like you." Denilah smiled up at Kili then looked surprised when an excitable women opened the door.

Jay (I have dubbed Kili's mother with a name) smiled brightly at the pair and said, "This must be my new daughter in law to be! I am so very pleased to meet you. I am Jay Oakenshield. I married Thorin's late brother. I am so happy to see my son getting married, I do believe Thorin picked a winner."

Denilah recovered from the onslaught of words and curtsied, "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Jay. Your son is very charming, I am sure that we will be friends eventually. He seems like a wonderful man. Was Thorin's brother is cold as the King himself?"

Jay smiled and giggled, "Oh no, my husband was a wonderful man. Very warm and loving. But dangerous in battle."

Denilah nodded then looked over her shoulder when she saw Fili, "Hello Sir Fili. Do you need something?"

Fili cleared his throat and said in a fake magnificent voice, "The King under the mountain demands that Lady Denilah and his Sister son to return right away to talk about the wedding that is at hand."

Jay tried to look serious, "Fili, behave yourself." She smiled at Denilah then went back inside, shutting the door.

Kili grinned at his brother, "Alright, Denilah and I will be returning now. Tell uncle that we where just visiting my mother, if you please."

Fili chuckled and bowed, "Of course, I will give the news to my beloved, demanding, Uncle."

Denilah tried not to smile at this exchange then commented to Kili, "I will like your family."

Kili smiled back then started walking away, towards the throne room, "We best be going. I am glad you like us, you will be stuck with us, till death do we part."

Denilah smiled, allowing Kili to lead her again, "I also like your uncle. He is very amusing. I am sure he can be witty if he really tried."

Kili winked at Denilah, "He has seduced many women in his time. I would beware of him."

Denilah gaped at Kili then whacked him when Kili started laughing, "Thats not funny Kili! What would your uncle say?"

Kili said with a fast wit, "Kili, Sister son, you must behave yourself if you wish to live longer then your eighteen years."

Denilah shook her head, "You are so naughty."

Kili looked at the throne room, "Looks like Fili is in trouble again."

Thorin was standing over Fili and yelling at him about something when Kili and Denilah walked in.

Thorin calmed down right away and looked at them, "Now, lets discuss the wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect. I made a few mistakes that are obvious to me now. Thank you reviewer for telling me.  
**

Chapter

By the time Thorin was done talking about the wedding Kili was falling asleep. Denilah contained a giggle and watched Thorin's face as it turned an interesting color red.

"KILI!" Thorin yelled loudly, causing Kili to jump out of the chair he was in and salute, "Kili, I am trying to discuss the importance of this wedding with you, and if you fall asleep that is rather difficult."

Kili nodded and sat back down, "Yes sir." He listened as Thorin started making the wedding arrangements.

Thorin talked in a majestic voice as he walked around the area, "We will invite all the dwarfs, far and wide. I will work on Fili's marriage after this is done. We will have a traditional human wedding, for I will be inviting some of the race of men. They can be dull creatures so we shall do the wedding their way. For Fili it will be done our way."

Fili stood behind Thorin and made his hand talk in time to Thorin, causing Denilah to cover her mouth, smothering a laugh.

Thorin shot a look over his shoulder at Fili, causing the dwarf to acquire an innocent expression.

Thorin's eyes narrowed then he started talking again, "Denilah, my little sister, Di, will be taking care of you. The person you met is a little looney. Jay, is my cousin. She dresses herself like my little sister and pulls off an imitation when my baby sister doesn't want to answer the door."

Thorin grabbed Fili by the beard, "Do not mock me, Sister-son." Fili made an unmanly squeak and his eyes bulged, "Understood?"

Fili started to nod but it tugged his beard, "Yes sir, understood sir."

Denilah smiled a little then looked at Kili who appeared very amused with this new development.

Thorin released Fili's beard then walked over to Kili, "Take Denilah to your mother. Not my cousin."

Kili nodded then stood up, going over to Denilah, "Come on, lets go meet my mother. I do believe you will like her. Even more then you liked our cousin."

After they escaped from Thorin's presence Denilah asked the question that had been nagging on her mind, "How old is your cousin? She doesn't seem much older then you."

Kili appeared thoughtful, "She is twenty two. Her favorite past time is tormenting Fili. When she is not tormenting him they get along fairly well."

Denilah giggled, "Too bad they can't get married. That would be an amusing marriage."

Kili also seemed to find this funny. He looked down at Denilah, "I do hope Fili can get married one day. He deserves a good women to keep him company."

Denilah smiled a little and knocked on the door herself when they got to Kili's mothers house.

Di opened the door and smiled, "Hello, you must be Denilah. I am very pleased to meet you. I heard you had a run in with Jay, our beloved cousin."

Denilah smiled and curtsied, "Yes Lady Di. She was very entertaining and I will love to see more of her. Thorin sent us, I am to be fitted for a dress."

Di nodded and had Denilah come in, "Send Fili after three hours, then I will be able to tell how far we have come. Now, begone."

Kili laughed as his mother shut the door and he walked back to the throne room, he smiled all the way there and told Thorin about his mother. Thorin was pleased, very pleased indeed.

**This chapter is short, I am sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect. I have a Poll on my page for another story.  
**

Chapter

Jay had gained a piggyback ride from Fili, the two dwarfs where very strange. The moment before they had been fighting, and now Fili was giving his cousin a piggyback ride.

Kili watched with curiosity, "Hello brother. Hello Jay." Kili watched as the two dwarfs looked at him.

Jay gave a half salute, "Hello. I have blackmailed your brother into giving me a piggyback ride."

Kili laughed, "I can see that. Fili, in three hours you need to go see if Denilah is done being fitted for a wedding dress."

Fili smiled brightly, "Alright." He looked at Jay, "Can you please get down? I did the thirty minute piggyback ride."

Jay climbed down and gave Fili the brightest smile she could manage. Then she jumped on Thorin's back, causing the poor dwarf to stumble forward a few steps, howling, "JAYBIRD! GET OFF OF MY BACK!"

Jay hugged Thorin's head, "Awe, I love you too cousin Thorin."

Denilah's guards looked very amused as they watched Thorin try to shake his cousin off.

Jay clicked her tongue and jumped off, "What a temper."

Thorin spun and panted heavily, glaring at Jay, "If I had the energy, women, you would be dead."

Jay waved at Thorin and took off, skipping, "I love you too."

Thorin growled then collapsed in his throne, "That women..."

Kili smiled at Thorin, "Uncle, Jay is just a pessimistic, fatalist, optimist."

Thorin grumbled, "A horrible combination if you ask me."

Fili complained, "Has it been three hours yet?" He fell/sat down on the steps by his uncle's throne, "I am so bored."

Thorin looked at Fili and said dryly, "You could go flirt with some unsuspecting barmaid."

Fili glared at Thorin, "No thanks, I would rather not given in to your nefarious plans for my marriage."

* * *

"Miss Dis, Kili isn't mean is he? He doesn't seem like it to me." Denilah squeaked when the measuring tape was brought tight across her stomach.

Dis smiled a little, "No, Kili is a sweet boy. He will treat you well. Fili is also sweet but he gave me all my gray hairs."

Denilah giggled, "He is that bad?" She looked over her shoulder at Kili's mother.

Dis looked at Denilah and appeared thoughtful, "Yes, he can be that bad. Always running off on adventures and leaving his poor mother to wonder if he is dead or alive."

Denilah asked, "Didn't Kili do any of those things? My brothers all did." She felt bad for the poor women.

Dis sighed, "Yes, but he was more inclined to tell me where they were going." Di finished measuring, "Huh, it only took and hour. Come, let us pick the fabric. The traditional color is white, but we can choose a different shade of white."

Denilah walked with Di to where they could get fabric, "All the colors are so beautiful." Denilah looked at the fabric and ran her hand over it, "I think I will like it here. We are so close to Dale, and Thorin seems pleasant enough."

Dis chuckled, "Thorin has always been this way." She picked up the fabric that Denilah liked the best then took it to the seamstress with the measurements.

Denilah sighed as they walked back to Lady Dis's room, "Its been three hours now. I do miss Kili already, he is cheeky sometimes."

Dis smiled as they walked, happy that Denilah liked her son, "Fili will bring you to Kili in due time."

* * *

Fili was waiting for them by the time they got there. Fili hugged Denilah with glee, "I am so happy to see you, come on lets go see Kili."

Denilah giggled and followed Fili, waving at Lady Dis as she left.

Dis returned the wave, she couldn't wait to talk more to the young women.

Once they got there Kili gave Denilah a huge hug, "Hello, my mother helped with the dress, I assume?"

Denilah smiled, "Yes, we have it all arranged." Denilah gingerly returned the hug.

Kili said in Denilah's ear, "My uncle is trying to tell me when I should have a kid. I tried explaining to him that those things are not planned, and it might be more then a year before we are ready."

Denilah nodded then gave Kili a smile before looking at Thorin, "My lord Thorin, I do hope you do not expect the entire kingdom to rest on my offspring."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect. I have a Poll on my page for another story.  
**

Chapter

Thorin wasn't sure how to answer the young women, "I certainly hope it doesn't. I would wish that it would be one of Fili's offspring. But that may not happen for a very long time." Thorin eyed Denilah, "But I trust that you and Kili will try for children."

Denilah curtsied, "We will try when we are ready to try, my lord Thorin." Denilah looked back at Kili and he gave the spunky girl an encouraging smile.

Thorin decided he liked Denilah, she would make a perfect wife for his nephew. In the back of his mind he knew he was badgering them intentionally. They seemed to like each other already. Alls they needed was a little tiny push. And he knew just the person to push them together. And their names started with J and F.

* * *

Jaybird couldn't believe her luck. She was being _paid_ to be mischievous. She cackled and looked at her cousin. Fili looked astounded as well, "You are paying us to be matchmakers, uncle?"

Thorin chuckled, "Yes, I would like great grandnephews and nieces, but I do not believe that they will try for children unless they are given a small push in that direction. But wait until after the ceremony. Of course you can find ways to make sure they are together, but don't let them try for children until they are married."

Jaybird saluted, "Aye aye Captain Thorin!" Jaybird marched away and Fili followed his cousin with a laugh.

Obviously they would be enjoying this a little bit too much.

* * *

Denilah was with Lady Dis again, but now they where looking for a certain type of flower for the ceremony. Denilah looked up when Kili approached, "Kili! Can you help us pick some flowers for the ceremony, please?"

Kili walked over to them with a smile on his face, "Of course. What types are you looking at?"

Denilah gestured to the flowers in front of herself and Lady Dis, "Rock flowers, mountain flowers, and snowdrops."

Kili looked at all three flowers and asked, "Why not all three? The men of Middle Earth will not care what type of flower, and I certainly don't mind which ones you pick. Whatever ones make you happy."

Denilah smiled at Kili and poked him, "Its your wedding day too, come on, pick one."

Kili looked at the flowers again then said, "The mountain roses, they remind me of you." Kili winked at her then walked away, leaving Denilah blushing.

Lady Dis covered her mouth to keep a laugh from escaping, "My son is very cheeky. But I do think he is very fond of you."

Denilah smiled at Lady Dis, "I would certainly hope so, we are getting married. He is very handsome..."

Lady Dis looked amused then sad, "Yes, he looks most like my late husband."

Denilah gave Lady Dis a counseling hug, "Its alright, maybe I will have a child that looks like Kili. Then you can dote on him or her. Thats what Grandmothers do best."

Lady Dis smiled at Denilah and touched the young ladys cheek, "You are such a darling, I am so happy to know you will be another member of our family."

* * *

Jaybird commented to Fili, "I bet if we wait long enough, Thorin would have paid us for doing next to nothing. They already like each other quite a bit."

Fili looked at Jaybird, "You are probably right. But whats more fun, waiting around and doing nothing, or acting like children?"

Both dwarfs exchanged a mischievous grin and said as one, "Acting like children."

They both found a paper, a ink bottle, and a quill pen then they started to write ideas on how to be matchmakers for the couple. They would definitely have more fun then a couple of dwarfs should be allowed to have.

**I am not a Kili fanatic. xD, I just love their characters. My mother read me the book ever sense I was six years old.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect. Should I do a story like this for Fili? Or Thorin?  
**

Chapter

Jaybird and Fili where both caught in the act of writing up the plans. Fili hid them behind his back and Jaybird covered it up by leaping like a ninja unto Kili's back, "COUSIN!"

Kili yelped and took a couple steps forward to steady himself, "JAYBIRD!"

Jaybird smiled and jumped off his back, "Yes cousin?"

"What in the name of Middle Earth are you doing?" Kili demanded with irritation.

Jaybird giggled and hid behind Fili, "We iz causing trouble. Much trouble. So much it must remain hidden, even from you. The less you know, the less you can be tortured for."

Kili rolled his eyes then walked out of the room, "May you two have fun getting in trouble. And by all means, leave me out of it."

Jaybird smiled brightly when Kili left. She looked at Fili, "I think I covered that rather well, don't you?"

Fili looked as if he was about to laugh, "You covered that better then I could have."

Jaybird rubbed her hands together, "Excellent. Come my dwarf cousin, we have mischief to make and terror to conduct."

Fili appeared extremely amused as he followed his cousin, "Aye Aye Captainess."

* * *

Kili found a note on his dresser that appeared to be from Denilah. He read the note that told him to meet her in the courtyard that night. Kili was confused by this, but decided to go with it. He also couldn't help but wonder if Fili and Jaybird had something to do with this.

Denilah received a note smiler to Kili's on her bed. She opened it and read it then smiled a little, "Interesting." Denilah put the note back on the bed then went to find Thorin, to ask him to see some of Kili's handwriting. Somehow she didn't think Kili wrote this.

Thorin did not oblige, "I am sure that if he wrote you a note then you should obey anything in it." Of course, Thorin knew that Jaybird and Fili must have done it, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

* * *

Later that night Denilah walked into the courtyard and sat on the bench that she was told to. Denilah looked around the area she was in until she found Kili with her eyes.

Kili walked over and sat by Denilah, "Hello."

Denilah smiled at Kili, "Hi. Why did you want me to come here?"

Kili looked confused, "I thought you wanted me to come."

Denilah looked thoughtful then remembered a conversation she had with Jaybird.

_Denilah walked in on Fili and Jaybird plotting something. Denilah asked, "What are you two doing?"_

_Jaybird had replied, "The usual. Causing wars, death, mayhem, that sort o__ stuff."_

Denilah looked at Kili, he had the same expression on his face as she did. Irritation and curiosity.

Denilah said quietly as she looked down at her hands, "As long as we are out here, what do you want to do?"

Kili smiled, "We could simply talk about stuff. Do you think Fili and Jaybird set this up?"

Denilah giggled, causing Kili to smile, "I know they did, Kili. What do you think they are doing now?"

Kili snorted and looked at the sky, "Who knows. They are probably plotting their next move."

* * *

"ITS ALIVE ITS ALIVE BWAHAHAHAHAHA...ha...ha...ha..." Jaybird's laughter slowly faded as Thorin gave her a weird look.

Jaybird smiled and clicked her heels together, bowing, "Ello cousin."

Fili was trying to cover a laugh but it bubbled out before he could control it. His uncles expression and Jaybird's fading laughter was too much for him.

Jaybird and Thorin both looked at Fili who was doubling over with laughter. Thorin bopped Fili on the head, but it took a few more minutes before the dwarf could calm his laughter.

Thorin asked, "What will you two do next?" He looked at them curiously.

Jaybird said cheerfully, "I am going to cook a dinner for them and Fili is going to invite them. Fili will be playing music. A romantical dinner for the twosome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect. Should I do a story like this for Fili? Or Thorin?  
**

Chapter

Kili saw that Jaybird had planned a romantic dinner for himself and Denilah. He decided to humor the girl and go along with it. Once he got there he sat down at the table, across from Denilah.

Denilah looked down at the ground and then back at Kili, "Hey. How are you? Fili told me that he was doing this for us."

Kili nodded once, "Jaybird told me the same. At least they are not trying to hide it this time."

Jaybird smiled at Kili then gave them their food. Biffer was playing pretty music instead of Fili.

Fili and Jaybird where moving Denilah's dressed out and putting different, more flattering ones in her closet. Then they where going to Kili's room and short sheeting his bed, just cause they could.

* * *

Kili ate his food quietly, putting salt and pepper on it sometimes, "You can tell that Fili cooked it."

Denilah giggled and continued eating. After she was done she looked at Kili, "So, what are we going to talk about?"

Kili had to think about that, "I am not sure. What are your favorite colors?"

Denilah smiled, glad that Kili had found something, "Blue and Red. Yours?"

Kili thought about his favorite colors, "Black and Green. Do you like animals?" Kili asked curiously, enjoying her company.

Denilah smiled again then looked at her hands, "Yes, especially horses and cats. My horses' name is Flame."

Kili nodded, "That is a nice name for a horse." He leaned back, "I like dogs and horses. The tame dogs, not Wargs or anything."

"Did you know that if you raise one as a baby it can turn out good? I used to have one as a pet." Denilah commented.

Kili appeared curious, "Oh? I heard you can breed the violence out of them."

Denilah nodded, "Yep, you can do that as well. The breeding takes many years though."

Kili asked, "How often have you done the breeding? Or your people."

Denilah looked at her fingernails and answered, "We have done it two times. One was failed, the other one is still alive. Not the cutest thing in the world, but makes a good guard dog."

**I need ideas, feel free to put ideas for the story in your review. Sorry that it is so short this time.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect. I need to go back and re-read the Hobbit. I didn't really base this to be realistic, and I kinda was hesitant to start writing the story.  
**

Chapter

Kili went back to his room to find his bed short sheeted, he shook his head then got ready for bed. He climbed into bed then fell asleep not long after. Little did he know, Jaybird had set a spider on his bed.

Kili woke up to find a jumping spider staring at him from the bedpost. He gently brushed the spider off then shook his head, "Jaybird..."

* * *

Denilah looked through all her dresses, trying to find one. She sighed and found a pretty one that Jaybird had left in, "Crazy dwarf." Denilah walked out to the dining room where Thorin was.

Thorin was sitting with Kili and Fili, waiting for the young lady. All three male dwarfs stared at Denilah when she came in.

Denilah gave them in irritable glance, "Jaybird is the Fallen Mia."

Kili tried not to laugh at that statement, "I think she did a excellent job."

Fili got up and started to leave but Thorin stopped him. His uncle gave him a barely noticeable nod.

Fili grinned then fled the room, going to find Jaybird so they could see what other mischief they could create.

* * *

Fili rounded the corner and almost collided with Jaybird, "Hey, Uncle Thorin said we can go ahead and do more!"

Jaybird jumped back when her cousin almost ran into her, "Great! Come on, my partner in crime!" Jaybird grabbed her cousin's wrist and dragged him towards the kitchen, "I have already started on a devious plan."

Fili asked curiously, "What is the plan?" He allowed himself to be dragged towards the kitchen.

Jaybird replied cheerfully, "I mild form of Food Poisoning. For Kili, then Denilah will have to take care of him. Then he will act like most men do and think he is dying."

Fili planted his feet, "No, that is too much. Lets do something else, this is getting crazy."

Jaybird huffed, "Fine, you have any ideas?" She released her cousin and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fili though about it for a few minutes, "Um, I believe that we could...send Denilah flowers but write Kili's name on it. Then we could send Kili a new sword with Denilah's name on it."

Jaybird grinned, "That is an excellent plan, my partner in crime." She started towards the floral shop in Dale, "Come on! To Dale!"

Fili appeared very amused as he followed her towards Dale.

* * *

They did just as they wanted to. Denilah got the flowers then smiled as she read the small card. She put the flowers in a stone vase then sat down in a chair. She put her hand on her head, guessing that it was Jaybird again.

Fili and Jaybird had been on a mischief spree. Denilah felt the earth shake once, her heart almost stopped. She knew that sound.

Another thump, earth shaking.

Another thump, earth shaking.

Another thump, earth shaking, people screaming.

Thorin ran past her room towards the front gate roaring, "Get back in line you cowards! We are under attack!" Behind him a bunch of dwarfs where following.

Jaybird had a sword and was also following, she was the only women allowed in combat. Jaybird had a bone to pick with the trolls.

Denilah made sure that her own sword was on her as she walked out. It was not drawn, she was going to check on Lady Dis.

Lady Dis was sitting on a chair in her room, humming as if she was trying to block out the noise.

Denilah walked in and sat by Lady Dis, "I am scared for Kili."

Lady Dis looked up with tears in her eyes, "I am scared every time something like this happens. For Kili, Thorin, Fili, and Jaybird. I am scared for my people."

Denilah looked at the ground and said softly, "I am not sure what to do. Do you have a weapon?"

Lady Dis smiled a little, "I throw daggers. I have many, hidden." She opened up a flap on her skirt and showed Denilah a row of 10 daggers, "And I have some in my boots. I am well armed."

Denilah smiled at the cleverness of the Lady. Denilah nodded once then glanced out the window. The trolls where creating havoc in Dale and close to the mountain. It appeared as if every warrior was out there, protecting them.

Another thump, another scream, earth shaking, another dead.

**I need ideas, feel free to put ideas for the story in your review. Sorry that it is so short again  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect.  
**

Chapter

Kili was worried, they had gotten all the trolls out of Dale, but there was a problem...A couple had gotten into the mountain. All the male dwarfs headed back to the mountain as fast as they could.

They got there in time to see Jaybird on the back of one, stabbing it over and over again. Jaybird was growling like a madwomen, trying to find the troll's weak spot. Kili pulled back an arrow and shot the troll in the neck, but the troll didn't die yet. Very resistant trolls are. It turned around and roared at them, using its fist and sending a few dwarfs flying.

Thorin hit the troll's legs with his sword, making a huge gash. He ducked when it swung at him then cut at its other leg. Fili was off in another part of the castle, killing another troll. Denilah and Di where inside the room, hearing the troll swinging away at Fili and a couple of other dwarfs. Denilah had her own sword and Mrs. Di had all of her daggers.

Denilah listened and then opened the door a little. She saw Thorin and Kili join Fili and Nori in their attack on the troll. Denilah closed the door then looked at Mrs. Di, "It will be alright, Lady Di."

Lady Di nodded then gave her a smile, "I know."

* * *

Once all the trolls where gone Kili went in to check on Denilah. The minute he saw that she was alright he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a sound kiss. Denilah was stunned by the suddenness and didn't respond. Kili released her and gave her a smile, "I am so glad you are alright." He then looked apologetic, "I am sorry if I was out of line."

Denilah wasn't sure what to think about this, Kili just gave her a kiss and now he was apologizing? They where going to get married, it made no sense to her. She gave Kili a smile, placing a kiss on his cheek, "No, you are not out of line."

Lady Di raised an eyebrow at them and commented, "Now we are going to have to pay Jaybird and Fili to keep the both of ye apart."

Fili poked his head in with an innocent expression, "Who says we are getting paid? We may be doing it for the sheer joy of seeing people embarrassed."

Jaybird grinned, "Yup." She poked her cousin then gave Kili a giant hug, "Although I am glad I don't have to make you both be mushy." She escaped from the room and dragged Fili with her, "Come my cousin! Lets go pick on Thorin!"

Denilah smiled then looked at Lady Di, "I suspected that they where told to be like that. Was it you or lord Thorin?"

Lady Di tilted her head at her, "It wasn't me, it was my brother. He wasn't very at ease that you and Kili didn't seem to want to be together. It bothered him greatly."

Denilah nodded then looked back at Kili. Kili had started to shift awkwardly and he decided to leave. He squeezed Denilah's hand gently and gave her a smile, "I will see you later, Milady." He released her hand then left the room.

Denilah was trying very hard not to blush, but it was very difficult for her.

Lady Di smiled, "You two will be very sweet to each other, Kili won't ever be mean to you. You have my word on that, besides the fact Fili would beat the donkey poop out of him if he did."

Denilah covered her mouth to smother a laugh, "Indeed."

**I need ideas, feel free to put ideas for the story in your review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kili Betrothed**

**By Samhoku**

**I do *NOT* own anyone but the people I make up. I also do *not* write this for money, ect, ect.  
**

Chapter

It wasn't long after the battle that Kili and Denilah's wedding came up. Kili and Denilah went through the weird Men wedding and then kissed. Denilah was very happy to be married to Kili. Even if the Men's traditions where strange to them. Thorin was pleased, everything went smoothly and Jaybird had behaved. Fili would behave for a wedding, but with Jaybird, one could never tell.

Kili and Denilah promptly escaped from all the happy dwarfs and men and elves, ready to be away from them. The only ones that where not drunk where the elves, they couldn't get drunk.

Kili sat by Denilah and wondered what to do. He looked a little uncomfortable and shy, neither where normal for the poor dwarf. He also felt what Jaybird called, Twitterpated. She was a very strange girl, called a World Walker. She could travel to different worlds and observe them. It was very strange, but he supposed thats why Jaybird was a bit crazy. No one could go to thousands of different worlds and come back normal.

Denilah watched Kili as his face turned from uncomfortable and jittery to thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?"

"World Walkers." Kili replied and gave Denilah a smile. When he saw the confused expression on her face he explained, "World Walkers are a special group of people that can travel to a bunch of different worlds. They never come back normal. My cousin, Jaybird, is a world walker."

Denilah nodded and gave him a smile, "Thats interesting." She kissed his cheek then rested against him, "I am tired."

Kili put an arm around her and set his cheek on the top of her head, "I am too. I am really glad we got away from the drunken dwarfs and men."

Denilah smiled, "I am too." She rubbed Kili's arm and appeared thoughtful, "Do you think your Uncle will ever get married?"

Kili had to think long and hard about this, "Do I think my uncle will ever get married? Yes, I am sure he will find a women that will be willing to marry him. Same with Fili."

Denilah nodded and yawned, her eyes drooping closed, "Yes, I am so sorry, Kili. I am exhausted."

Kili smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Go to sleep. I won't leave."

**I am going to end this here, a nice sweet ending. I will be writing one about Thorin next. After I make Thorin's fangirls happy I will do Fili's.  
**


End file.
